1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rocker arm systems for internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to a finger follower rocker arm system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a device for deactivating one or more valves for an internal combustion engine during low engine power to provide fuel economy. For example, one known device utilizes a zero lift cam lobe that can be made operative to deactivate a particular valve or valves when desired. Another type of known device utilizes a sliding sleeve assembly and different pad members for selectively deactivating a particular valve. Yet another type of known device utilizes several cams to actuate a number of valves, one cam lobe being higher than others and activated when desired to deactivate the operation of a pair of valves. Still another type of known device utilizes locking pins in cooperation with low and high speed rocker arms in side-by-side relationship to deactivate particular valves.
One disadvantage of the above known devices is that they require specially designed cylinder heads and cannot be substituted for a conventional finger follower rocker arm to provide activation or deactivation of its associated valve as desired. Another disadvantage of these known devices is that they require fluid pressure to be activated and deactivated which can be slow and undesired.